Impatience
by Splanchnique
Summary: Lui se retient tant bien que mal, tandis que l'autre pousse au vice. Et l'attente reste si longue... / YAOI Zoro x Sanji


**Ah bah, depuis le temps que ma consoeur me réclamait un ZoSan... J'ai fini par lui écrire!  
****Avec un des plus longs et "complets" lemon que j'ai pu écrire en plus**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Impatience**

Ce qu'il préférait après une longue période jonchée de monstres, de psychopathes et de savants fous en tous genre, c'était bien se descendre un tonneau de rhum. Voire deux dans les grands jours.  
Et puis, comme Luffy, Zoro aimait aussi se gaver de viande, et grignoter une mandarine de temps à autre pour faire fuir le scorbut.  
La grande cuisine donc, très peu pour lui.

Pourtant, quand ce fichu cuisinier préparait le dîner avec son foutu perfectionnisme, il ne disait rien, et mangeait. Pas trop vite, pour ne pas donner l'impression de s'empiffrer, et pour montrer qu'il était capable d'une relative délicatesse.  
Parce que délicat, le blond l'était. Dans l'apparence du moins. Tout en longueur et en finesse, l'élégance personnifiée dans son costume trois-pièces noir. Et puis, lors de ses combats, si Zoro savait que sa force était indéniable – pour l'avoir testée lui-même - ses gestes s'apparentaient par moment à une danse quasi-aérienne.  
Sanji était fascinant pour lui qui ne connaissait que la force brute, comme un bloc de pierre non taillé, tout juste tiré d'une carrière. Alors que le coq était comme une gemme précieuse passée dans les mains d'un diamantaire. Brillant de tous ses feux, éblouissant de beauté et de raffinement.

Aussi s'étonnait-il parfois de l'attitude dédaigneuse de Nami ou de l'indifférence polie de Robin.  
Lui, il rêvait de ce genre de cour de sa part.  
Sauf que le blond, de toute évidence, préférait les femmes.  
Et l'avoir sous les yeux en permanence, tout en gardant cette vérité en tête, était plus qu'éprouvant.

Mais la scène qui s'était le plus rapproché de la torture pour lui, c'avait été lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint un jour dans la cuisine.  
D'ailleurs depuis, il n'y mettait plus les pieds.

Voir la façon dont le cuisinier préparait ses plats avait quelque chose de presque… sensuel. Ses gestes adroits et experts, une main caressante saisissant presque délicatement un fruit, ou ses doigts qui couraient à toute allure entre les bocaux d'épices avant d'en saisir un d'un mouvement vif mais appliqué. Et cette bouche qui goûtait chaque plat, cet air concentré comme si la saveur était une question de vie ou de mort, et cette langue passant sur ces lèvres si aguicheuses étirées en un sourire satisfait, yeux mi-clos.  
Il avait réellement eu une bouffée de chaleur, et pas seulement due aux fours tournant à plein régime. Absolument pas.  
Zoro s'était d'ailleurs auto félicité de porter un pantalon si large. Sérieusement. Si le blond avait découvert son émoi, il se serait fait seppuku dans la seconde.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était sorti sur la vague excuse d'avoir trop chaud, pour aller calmer ses pulsions ailleurs, à l'abri des regards.  
Seul, comme d'habitude.

*

Chaud hein ? Bien évidemment. Il connaissait l'effet qu'il avait sur les hommes. Etrangement, les femmes y étaient plus perméables. Mais lorsqu'il s'y mettait sérieusement, il pouvait avoir n'importe qui d'un claquement de doigts.  
Il avait vu le visage de Zoro s'empourprer et il avait poussé le vice un peu plus loin. Encore un peu et il lui aurait peut-être proposé de le prendre là, sur la table de cuisine. Mais il s'était enfui alors… tant pis. Et puis ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du cuisinier de quémander. Ses proies venaient naturellement à lui, comme des papillons de nuit attirés par la lumière.  
Il se rappelait d'ailleurs avec délice de certaines victimes qui l'avaient supplié à genoux, sans jamais obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Le blond choisissait ses partenaires.

Mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas attendu que sa cible vienne à lui pour s'y intéresser. Ce marimo avait attiré son regard dès leur première rencontre. Il le voulait. Il n'avait besoin que de penser à lui pour satisfaire ses plaisirs solitaires. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le moment où l'épéiste céderait.  
Mais pour l'instant, il continuait de se cacher sous son masque avenant, poli et un peu idiot, et gardait quelques petites attitudes décisives. S'accouder au bastingage de façon désinvolte et sciemment lascive, faussement intéressé par l'horizon. Ou encore lui effleurer parfois les mains en lui tendant son assiette, laisser à découvert une indécente parcelle de peau d'entre les draps.  
Ou même, dans les jours où il était d'humeur sadique, faire semblant de dormir lorsque le sabreur venait enfin se coucher, et pousser un langoureux soupir avant de se retourner, comme absorbé dans un rêve au thème peu saint.  
D'ailleurs, une fois où il avait fait cela, Zoro avait fébrilement effleuré son torse dénudé du bout des doigts, avant de se réfugier sous les draps, coupable.

Il fallait tout de même avouer que l'attente commençait à être longue après plusieurs mois de ce manège. Surtout considérant la fois où il l'avait surpris dans la salle de bain, totalement dévêtu. Depuis, le loquet est toujours soigneusement fermé. S'il le sait, c'est que parfois il le testait, dans l'espoir d'assister à une deuxième séance.  
Mais de ce qu'il avait vu, rien n'était à jeter.  
De dos déjà… des épaules larges, une échine aux muscles puissants, une chute de reins à vous couper le souffle déboulant sur un fessier ferme et divinement dessiné. Tout cela sur des jambes comme taillées dans l'airain, digne d'une statue grecque.  
Et de face… Sanji avait eut très chaud soudainement, lui aussi. Ce cou large et solide, ces pectoraux saillants surmontant un ventre aux muscles magnifiquement sculptés par les combats, le tout virilement barré d'une longue cicatrice. Et puis plus bas… oh plus bas !

Dieu que l'attente était longue…

*

Zoro, au bout d'une interminable année de réflexion et de frustration, en était arrivé à une seule conclusion : si il ne disait ou ne faisait rien à Sanji, il allait exploser.  
Aussi avait-il prit son courage à deux mains pour entrer pour la seconde fois dans cette cuisine démoniaque.

« Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer, stupide marimo ? »

Faisant fi de la réflexion –faussement – acide, il attrapa les poignets du cuisinier pour lui faire lâcher ses ustensiles, et le plaque contre un mur, bras au-dessus de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, fichu épéiste. Va mourir pour que je te fasse ton dîner de ce soir ! »

Il resterait le Sanji qu'ils connaissaient jusqu'au dernier moment. L'autre Sanji, il lui montrerait plus tard, s'il avait le courage de continuer.  
Le bretteur l'eut.  
Un baiser sauvage, témoin d'un an de retenue et de privation. Il autorisa l'accès de sa bouche à Zoro presqu'immédiatement, laissant la langue du sabreur goûter la sienne dans un ballet effréné.  
Le blond sentit soudain son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes, défait d'un geste maladroit et hâtif. La main libre de l'épéiste saisit rudement son membre, rapidement durci par un va-et-vient qui traduisait son impatience.

Il rompit le baiser pour gémir tout contre la bouche de son nakama.

« Plus. »

Ce simple mot murmuré avait presque déconnecté son cerveau. Ses lèvres descendirent sur le cou du cuisinier, et lui arracha ainsi un nouveau soupir, apposant sa marque sur cette peau laiteuse. Une main enserrant d'avantage ses poignets, l'autre remontant sur le ventre plat et finement ciselé du blond, qui gémit de frustration lorsqu'il lâcha son intimité.  
Zoro défit sa ceinture et se redressa pour lui lier les poignets derrière le dos, avant d'explorer ce torse blanc par mordillements, s'arrêtant sur un téton durci, puis descendant de plus en plus bas, jouant à titiller le nombril de son partenaire du bout de la langue.  
Et il mit enfin un genou à terre.  
Il passa la langue sur le pli de l'aine du blond, lui mordit gentiment la cuisse, et après un râle d'impatience de son prisonnier, passa ses lèves humides sur tout la longueur de sa hampe, s'arrêtant à son extrémité, joueur.  
Le cuisinier pesta, et il prit enfin sa virilité gonflée de désir en bouche, dans un mouvement intense et langoureux. Il en fallut à peine plus pour que son compagnon se répande sur son palais, dans une supplique étouffée.  
Zoro passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour en recueilli les dernières gouttes, portant ses mains à son propre pantalon pour enfin le défaire.

Haletant, le coq contourna l'épéiste agenouillé, mal assuré sur ses jambes, et posa son torse à plat sur la table la plus proche, reins cambrés et brûlants. Le regard ardent qu'il lança au sabreur suffit à le décider. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil équivoque à une bouteille posée pas loin d'eux, et l'épéiste enduisit ses doigts du liquide huileux désigné.  
Il étouffa un gémissement quand Zoro introduisit un doigt en lui, suivi de deux supplémentaires quelques va-et-vient plus tard. D'un bref coup de rein, il s'empala un peu plus dessus, poussant un petit cri satisfait, et l'autre comprit immédiatement le message.

Retirant ses doigts, il saisit fermement les hanches de son partenaire, s'introduisant doucement dans cette chair chaud et étroite. Malgré sa préparation, il sentit le blond se crisper fugitivement sous l'intrusion, avant que les mouvements lascifs de son bassin ne le forcent à s'exprimer d'une voix haletante et parfois étranglée, tandis qu'un de ses mains reprenait possession de son sexe qui se tendait à nouveau.

Entravé, totalement à la merci du sabreur, Sanji hurlait son plaisir à pleins poumons, couvert par le bruit des fours et par l'épaisseur insoupçonnée des murs de la pièce.  
Il perçut son amant exécuter des mouvements plus secs, désordonnés, et sentit ses mains se crisper lorsqu'il se déversa en lui dans un râle contenu. Il le suivit presque instantanément, sa vue se brouillant sous l'orgasme, mâchoires serrées.  
Le corps lourd de Zoro reposait sur son dos, et il sentait son souffle chaud et saccadé sur son oreille.

« Je t'aime… Sanji. »

Mmmh. Combien de fois y avait-il eu le droit? Lorsque ses proies lâchaient ce genre d'inepties, il les jetait avec un sourire méprisant, et leur tournait définitivement le dos.  
Mais considérant que lui, avait attendu une bonne année avant de lui sauter dessus, et que lui-même n'avait opposé aucune résistance, il se dit alors qu'il pourrait prendre celle là au sérieux.

« Je sais. »

Et puis après tout, leur voyage pour le One Piece risquait d'être très long…


End file.
